My Tomato
by Violet D'vogel
Summary: "Lagipula," Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto, mengelus pipi yang masih menggembung itu, "mana bisa aku menghilangkan rasa cinta-ku pada tomat jika pipi kekasihku sendiri mirip dengan buah itu?" S.N Fic, Drabble gaje. Don't Like, Don't Read. RnR?


Apa yang kalian rasakan ketika sang lampu yang tak pernah padam berada tepat di atas kepala kalian? Gerah? Suntuk? Emosi meningkat? Ingin buka baju? Mungkin itulah yang Sasuke rasakan saat ini –tentu saja pengecualian untuk yang terakhir –. Ketika semua teman-temannya berada di dalam rumah mereka dan bersantai sambil meminum jus limun ataupun minuman dingin lainnya, Sasuke –dengan terpaksa harus melangkahkan kaki menuju rumah seorang rival sekaligus kekasihnya, hanya untuk mengambil buku pr nya sendiri yang tertinggal di rumah orang itu. Karena orang yang meminjam buku itu tengah sakit (kakinya tak mampu berjalan karena cidera futsal kemarin), terpaksa Sasuke harus mengambilnya sendiri.

Menggerutu, Si Bungsu Uchiha tetap melaksanakan misi suci yang menyangkut hidup matinya untuk hari esok, mengingat dia adalah seorang jenius yang bahkan selalu mendapatkan nilai bagus dalam setiap pelajaran. Apa kata dunia jika seorang Uchiha Sasuke lupa membawa buku PR hanya karena alasan bukunya tertinggal di rumah sang kekasih?

Dia bisa dicincang Kakashi-sensei –sensei yang tidak pernah pandang bulu dalam menghukum muridnya.

Sebenarnya jarak rumahnya dengan Naruto –nama kekasihnya –itu tidak terlalu jauh, hanya berjarak dua blok dari rumahnya. Sasuke juga sebenarnya bisa menggunakan motor ninja miliknya –kalau saja Itachi tidak seenak jidat menggunakannya untuk pergi ke rumah Deidara dan tidak akan kembali sampai besok–namun apa mau dikata, takdir mencegahnya.

Dan yang dapat Sasuke lakukan kali ini hanyalah mengumpat dan menggerutu sambil mengeratkan topi hitamnya di tengah hawa panas dan kebisingan jalan raya Kota Konoha.

* * *

><p>Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto<p>

My Tomato © Takeuchi Mihara

Warning : AU, Shounen Ai, OOC, Drabble, Typo bertebaran karena saya belum makan. (thanks to Shrine-chan)

**Don't Like, Don't Read.**

Sekali lagi, **Don't Like, Don't Read.**

* * *

><p>Sasuke menekan bel dari rumah minimalis itu beberapa kali, sampai akhirnya seorang pemuda berambut pirang keemasan membuka pintu rumah, dan menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan sayu.<p>

"Teme…?" Naruto menatap rival –sekaligus kekasihnya –itu dengan tatapan heran, bukankah tadi pagi si Teme ini baru datang ke rumahnya untuk meminjamkan buku PR nya? Kenapa dia kembali lagi? "kenapa kembali?"

Yang dipanggil 'Teme' mendengus, "Aku lupa membawa PR ku kembali," jeda, " –dan tolong biarkan aku masuk, Dobe. Hari ini panas sekali."

Naruto mengerutkan alis, "Ya, masuklah." Jawab sang pemuda berambut pirang sambil mempersilahkan tamunya.

Biasanya, hal yang dilakukan seseorang ketika bertamu adalah duduk di ruang tamu, menunggu orang yang ingin dia temui dalam diam sambil memakan cemilan yang disediakan, dan sekali-kali melirik sudut ruangan yang entah kenapa menjadi menarik dalam sekejab.

Tapi, lain hal nya dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

Setelah Naruto mempersilahkan ia masuk, dengan seenak-udel Sasuke memasuki dapur sang kekasih, mengacak kulkas berwarna krem dengan dua pintu itu tanpa mengindahkan teriakkan sang rival dari pintu masuk.

"TEMEEEE!"

Naruto yang tercengang karena Sasuke menggunakan _ability_-nya dan melesat memasuki rumahnya hanya bisa berteriak nista. Gila, apa radiasi matahari mempengaruhi otak Sasuke yang jenius itu dan membuatnya lupa tatakrama? Kami-sama, Naruto memang butuh pencerahan.

Dengan erangan kesakitan, Naruto menyeret langkahnya menuju dapur, mencegah kulkasnya hancur oleh kekasihnya sendiri. Oke, Naruto memang –sangat –mengerti betapa panasnya hari ini. Tapi, masa' hal seperti itu mampu membuat kekasihnya yang biasanya mampu menahan rasa tidak nyaman-nya dengan tatapan datar menjadi beringas terhadap kulkas kesayangannya?

Sampai di dapur, Naruto mendapati beberapa persediaan makanan telah keluar dari kulkasnya yang terbuka dan Sasuke tengah membelakanginya. Tak lupa dengan suara decakan seseorang yang tengah memakan sesuatu.

"Sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan?" berang Naruto, masih belum mengerti situasi.

Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya sejenak dan membalikkan badan, "Hn?"

Dan yang dilihat Naruto saat ini adalah seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang tengah menggigit tomat hasil curian-nya –entah yang keberapa –dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan datar. Kedua tangannya dipenuhi oleh tomat, sementara tomat di tangan kanan hanya tinggal setengah dan terdapat bekas gigitan di daging tomat tersebut.

Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan horor, "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN PERSEDIAAN TOMAT-TOMATKU?"

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya sebelum menyeringai, "Persediaanmu, hn? Apa kau lupa siapa yang menyuruhmu menaruh tomat-tomat itu di sini?"

Naruto ber-_loading_ sesaat. Ia ingat, setiap sang kekasih berkunjung ke rumahnya, Sasuke selalu membawa beberapa tomat untuk persediaan makanan karena Bungsu Uchiha itu sangat mengerti kalau yang tersedia di rumah kekasihnya itu hanya ada ramen, ramen, miso ramen, ramen rasa pedas, dan ramen. Ah, aku sudah menyebutkan ramen, 'kan?

Karena itulah, Sasuke memaksa Naruto untuk menyimpan berkilo-kilo tomat di dalam kulkas miliknya dengan alasan tidak mau repot membeli makanan itu ke supermarket –tentu saja dengan ancaman, _'lakukan atau kurape.'_ – Tapi, yang perlu ditekankan di sini adalah, Sasuke hanya menyuruh Naruto melakukannya dan sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan modal untuknya! Ayolah, seorang seme juga harus memberikan nafkah lahir di sini, jangan hanya nafkah batin yang membuatnya kerepotan ketika berjalan saja! Memangnya Sasuke itu tidak memikirkan betapa susahnya hidup sendiri dan hanya mengandalkan kerja sambilan seperti yang dilakukan Naruto?

Lagipula, meskipun Naruto tidak begitu suka dengan tomat, setidaknya ia bisa menggunakan buah berwarna merah itu untuk dijadikan makanan yang lain selain ramen.

Naruto menggeram kesal, "Hentikan seringai jelekmu itu, Teme! Dan perlu kau ingat, yang membeli tomat-tomat itu 'kan aku!" teriak Naruto. Telunjuk kanan berkulit tan-nya menunjuk tepat di hidung Sasuke.

Sasuke yang kini berada di posisi terdakwa masih menyeringai, kali ini makin lebar.

"Hn. Apapun itu, aku tak peduli. Hari ini panas sekali dan aku hanya ingin sesuatu yang menyegarkan," Sasuke menghabiskan tomat di tangan kanannya, memindahkan tomat dari tangan kirinya ke tangan kanan dan melahapnya dengan cepat sambil berjalan santai ke arah Naruto. "lagipula, tidak sia-sia aku ke rumahmu sekarang. Lihatlah betapa banyak tomat di kulkas ini. Kenapa kau tidak menghidangkan ini tadi pagi?"

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya, "Aku hanya mencoba mengurangi rasa maniakmu pada tomat dengan menghidangkan ramen. Cobalah tidak makan makanan itu sehari saja, Teme."

"Kukembalikan itu padamu, Naruto," Sasuke mendengus dan memutar bola matanya. Ayolah, seharusnya kata-kata Naruto tadi itu untuk dirinya sendiri juga. Ingat tentang kegilaan Naruto terhadap ramen?

Naruto makin menggembungkan pipinya, membuat pipi _chubby_ itu semakin mirip dengan bola. Ah, mungkin tomat karena pipi tan nya itu kini berhias semburat-semburat merah –entah karena marah atau malu –eh, tomat?

"Lagipula," Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto, mengelus pipi yang masih menggembung itu, "mana bisa aku menghilangkan rasa cinta-ku pada tomat jika pipi kekasihku sendiri mirip dengan buah itu?"

"A-apa maksudmu, Te –gyaaaaah! Jangan gigit pipiku, Teme jelek!"

Sasuke tersenyum geli sambil mengecup pipi _chubby_ Naruto, "Tomatku."

* * *

><p>OWARI~<p>

* * *

><p>Gyaaaah~! Gajeeee! T^T *nangis guling-guling*<p>

Special fic for Nisha-Dobe yang hari ini nggak bisa nemenin saya kaena bonus sms nya abis. #deathglare

Saya sedang stress, dan inilah hasilnya. Ck, kenapa di sini nggak bisa daftar ke dua SMA Negeri? Lagipula kenapa malah saya yang disalahkan karena katanya kurang komunikasi dengan Pak Agus? Saya sudah pusing ngurusin SMA karena nggak kelar-kelar dan sekarang disuruh masuk SMK Kimia karena Tousan pengen saya jadi ahli kimia! Memangnya siapa yang ingin masuk sekolah, sih? Please deh, kalaupun masuk SMK, saya 'kan hanya ingin masuk SMK dengan jurusan broadcast! #curcol

Niatnya sih pengen bikin lemon *WTF?* namun, saya belum kuat bikin gituaaan~ beloooom~ Saya masih di bawah umuuuur~ *digamparin karena niatnya bejad*

* * *

><p>Em, adakah yang ingin memberikan concrict untuk saya? *puppy eyes* Jangan flame, please. Serius, deh.-,-<p>

Terima kasih telah membaca fict gaje ini.

* * *

><p><strong>With Love,<strong>

**Takeuchi Mihara -yang sedang stress-.**


End file.
